Girl Gone
by Voltaire63
Summary: The story takes place following Oh, Susannah and Detective Murdoch and the Horse Race. Susie has been with the Murdochs for almost a year.
1. Chapter 1

Girl Gone

Chapter 1

It was their daughter's fifth birthday, April 5th. She had been with them almost a year, yet it felt like she had always been their daughter. Julia and William planned a small party to celebrate, inviting their closest friends-The Brackenreids, and George and Emily, Penny. Susie had been excited all day. She barely remembered her last birthday or her life before becoming a Murdoch. This day was special to all three of them. Julia had ordered a bakery cake and Susie and her nanny, Penny, had made ice cream, taking turns cranking the ice cream freezer. Of course Penny did most of the cranking. William and Julia made extra sure that they got home early.

William actually beat Julia home which didn't happen very often. As he came through the front door Susie heard him and ran into his arms. "William! I missed you." She said that to him every day when he got home.

He picked her up and put her on his shoulder as he came all the way into the house. "I missed you too. How's my little birthday girl?" She laughed, which she often did. Despite the tragedy that had taken her birth parents a year ago she seemed a very happy child. "Is Julia home yet?"

"Nope." He laughed when she answered that way.

When he thought about it he didn't think there was ever a time he'd been angry or upset with her. She was his perfect little girl, whom he couldn't love more if she'd been his own flesh and blood.

He peeked in the kitchen to see how dinner was coming along. Julia had hired a cook, one she had used before, to make dinner. "Everything smells good," he told Mary, the cook.

"Thank you, Sir," giving William a big, warm smile. She liked working for the Murdochs and always rearranged her schedule to accommodate them.

They heard Julia coming in. William put Susie down so she could greet her. "Julia!" she yelled in glee.

Julia stooped to her level and hugged and kissed her little girl. "Happy birthday, Sweetie."

Then William greeted Julia too, taking her into his arms and kissing her.

William felt a tugging on his trousers. "Me too, William." He scooped up his daughter and he and Julia both kissed her, laughing.

"What's in the package?" asked Susie as she eyed the bundle in Julia's arms.

"Come upstairs with me and see." She took Susie's hand and they left for the bedroom.

William collapsed onto the sofa with a smile. He knew his girls would be a while.

The guests arrived and dinner was served. Susie wore the new dress that Julia had brought home in the package. She giggled as the Brackenreid boys gently teased her. She really liked the boys despite their age differences. Julia brought out the cake and Susie blew out the candles with a little help from the boys.

After opening her presents William took her hand and led her to the parlor. "There's one more present."

Julia's eyebrow rose as she looked at him quizzically. In front of the fireplace rested an exquisite rocking horse on an oaken bow rocker.

"My pony!" Susie shrieked. And it did look like William's horse, Peg, who Susie always called her pony. The beautifully carved horse was painted a grey roan just like the actual mare. The saddle and bridle were real leather and the mane and tail were real horse hair. He lifted her up onto it.

"William, when did you have this done? It's a piece of art."

"I've had it for a while."

She linked her arm into his. "You are always full of surprises, Detective."

After everyone left, Julia and William didn't think they were going to get Susie off her horse and to bed. "Did you have a good time, Little One? asked Julia.

"Oh yes. Being five is fun."

William kissed his daughter goodnight, as he had done every night since he had known her.

As Julia and William got ready for bed, Julia turned the key in the door's lock. William raised an eyebrow and got a sly smile on his face.

"I suppose we shouldn't get too ready for bed," he laughed. Julia put one arm around him as she undid his shirt buttons with her other hand.

But the next day was back to business as usual. William and Julia went to work and Penny, the nanny, came to care for Susie. The day was overcast. It looked like rain, but Susie wanted to play outside.

"Alright, Susie. We can go in the yard early before the weather turns."

William was at his desk finishing some paperwork from his last case when George ran in panting . His face was quite pained. "You'd better come with me, sir." Murdoch thought George looked on the verge of breaking down. "It's your daughter and Penny." The bottom of his stomach dropped as he rose slowly, looking at George for some further explanation.

"What is it, George?" William whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Sir, Penny's been attacked and Susie has been taken." William's face turned white and his legs felt like they could no longer hold him up.

"Where...where did this happen?"

"Your backyard sir."

"Let's go George. Get the inspector."

The three men rode in a carriage to his home as George reported what else he knew. The maid, Linney, had found Penny unconscious in the gazebo in the back yard. Susie was no where to be found and Penny, now in the hospital was not awake yet to tell them what happened.

Murdoch trembled as he listened, saying nothing. "Has Julia been informed?" he finally spoke.

"No sir."

"Margaret is on her way to fetch her," added the Inspector.

As they stopped at his home Murdoch was out of the carriage and running to the backyard. He looked all around the gazebo as the clouds broke and the rain began to fall heavily. He stood there for a moment not moving. Then he started screaming, "Susannah! Susannah! Susannah!"

George and Thomas ran up to him, pulling on him, trying to get him to move. He shrugged them off as he fell to his knees in the wet grass, his head in his hands. "No, no no...This can't be," he sobbed.

"Please, sir. Come inside. Please."

George and Brackenreid each took an arm and pulled Murdoch to his feet steering him toward the door. They felt him shaking with cold and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl Gone

Chapter 2

Julia came storming into the house, Margaret following behind. Murdoch stood, soaking wet still and faced his wife.

"William! You promised! You promised nothing would ever happen to her again!" As she spoke she beat her fists against his chest. He stood stock still with his arms at his side. A single tear rolled down his cheek but he said nothing. "Oh, William," she put her arms around him. He buried his face in her shoulder and the two stood there, oblivious to the others, and wept.

George, Thomas, and Margaret gave them a minute. At last the Inspector spoke, "Alright then. Margaret and I have been through this with Bobby.

You'll need to get your wits about you, especially you Murdoch. We will get her back."

George, who had stepped out of the room to take a phone call, returned. "Sirs, that was Emily. She said Penny is awake now. I think we should go talk to her, now."

Murdoch changed into dry clothes quickly. Then he, George, and Brackenreid went to the hospital. Penny had a bandage around her head. Emily sat beside her bed.

"Mr. Murdoch, I'm so sorry." George sat on the edge of the bed holding his cousin's hand.

Murdoch cleared his throat. " I know it isn't your fault Penny. Just tell us what happened." It was all William could do to keep his voice calm or to speak at all.

"We were playing tag around the gazebo when a man and a woman approached. I asked what they were doing there and the woman said that they wanted to meet Julia Ogden's daughter. Susie was afraid and clung to my leg but the couple kept getting closer and closer. I told them that they should come back when you and Mrs. Murdoch were home. The man never spoke but the woman said that Dr. Ogden should think twice before she ended a child's life and maybe losing another one would be a bitter lesson. And then something hit me from behind. There must have been a third person there." By now Penny was sobbing.

"Penny, do think you could describe these persons. Maybe use the ident-I-kit?" George asked.

Murdoch stood there with a look of astonishment on his face. "I have to go home, now."

William hurried through the door to the parlor where Margaret still sat with Julia, much as Julia had done for Margaret when Bobby was kidnapped.

"Julia, you have to tell me the name of the man who..."

"Who what, William?"

"Who got you pregnant," he whispered.

Julia looked at him, stunned.

"Why would you ask me that, William?"

"Because I think he has Susannah."

"What! What do you mean? Why would he?"

"You tell me. Did he know you were pregnant?"

"Why are you asking me this, William?"

"Penny said one of the abductors talked about teaching you a lesson for taking a child's life by your losing another one."

Julia sat speechless, looking at William with daggers in her eyes. Finally she said, "Jeremy Taylor. And yes, he knew I was pregnant."

William sat heavily down on the sofa. His hand covered his mouth as he shook his head slowly.

Margaret looked back and forth between the two. She began to piece together what was going on and quickly came to fear for this family's future.

George and Thomas arrived at last.

"Well, obviously, Murdoch, you know what the abductors were referring to. Care to enlighten the rest of us.?"

"Thomas, no," said Margaret as she grabbed Thomas's arm.

"I guess it all must come out now, Julia?" William offered.

"Yes. I guess so. When I was at university I got pregnant and had an abortion. The man involved encouraged me to do so, but it was ultimately my decision. And this abortion left me sterile."

"But why would he, after all these years seek some kind of revenge, especially if he also wanted the abortion?" wondered George aloud.

Murdoch stood up. " I don't know George. But the first thing we need to do is to find Jeremy Taylor."

"Right away sir." George left.

"Now I want to see the identifications that Penny has made." William started toward the door.

"William...?" called Julia.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Go." He left.

Back at his office Constable Hodge showed Murdoch the pictures Penny had made. Then William ordered copies made and distributed at all stations. He sat at his desk looking miserable when Brackenreid knocked but entered without being invited.

"Murdoch, son, you need to get yourself together."

"Oh! Like you did when Bobby was kidnapped?" he said sarcastically.

"Fair enough. But you could learn by others' mistakes. And you and Dr. Ogden blaming each other isn't going to help anything. Now is the time you need to give each other strength and support."

Murdoch hung his head. Then he looked up with red rimmed eyes, whispering, "I don't know what to do. I promised Susannah that nothing like this would ever happen to her again and that I would be there to tell her goodnight, every night."

Brackenreid nodded toward the door and Constable Hodge brought in tea, placing it on Murdoch's desk. With shaking hands William picked up the cup.

After waiting a few moments Brackenreid said, "Go home, son. Be with your wife. She needs you and you her. I promise to let you know the moment we learn anything." William nodded and rose, put on his hat and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Gone

Chapter 3

When he came home only Margaret was in the parlor. She looked up at him, "She's upstairs, William. Be kind."

Nodding wordlessly to her, William started up the stairs. He found Julia sitting in Susie's room, holding her stuffed rabbit.

"I'm so sorry," William said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh William. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get her back, Love."

"Do you promise?"

He nodded, then knelt beside her as she stroked his hair. "I love you, Julia. Now more than ever before. No matter what I say or do remember that."

"I know. I love you too. We will get through this, right?" He nodded again, unable to speak.

"Sir, we've located Jeremy Taylor. The lads are bringing him in now."

"Then we better get the Murdochs down here pronto."

Brackenreid insisted that Julia and William remain outside the room while he conducted the interview himself.

"Alright, sunshine, where is the little girl?" the Inspector slammed his hand hard down on the table.

"What little girl? I don't know who you think I am but I don't know anything about a little girl."

"You do know Julia Ogden don't you?"

"Of course. I went to university with her."

"And what would you say your relationship with her was? Intimate?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Bloody hell! Just answer it, sunshine. You're in a heap of trouble."

"Yes. We were intimate."

"And you knocked her up, right?"

"Isn't there some kind of statute of limitations on this kind of thing?"

"Don't be a smart ass, Taylor. Answer the question."

"Yes. She got pregnant."

"Then what?"

"What? She got an abortion and we parted ways."

"And were you angry that she killed your child?"

"Angry! I was ecstatic. Neither she nor I had the means or inclination to raise a child at that time."

"And you never vowed revenge on her for that act?"

"I barely ever thought of her after that."

William and Julia observed this whole interview through the window gripping each other's hands. As William started for the door Julia held him back. "Let the inspector handle this."

The inspector continued, "Who did you tell about the pregnancy and abortion to?"

"No one. It wasn't my proudest moment."

"No one. Ever?"

"Well, I think I may have mentioned it to my sister once."

"Oh. And what was her reaction?"

"I don't know. I guess she was miffed a bit."

"Miffed?"

"Yeah. She didn't believe abortion was moral. As a matter of fact this pretty much ended our relationship."

"And this sister's name?"

"Amelia Taylor, no wait she got married. I think her husband's name is Bugesi, Samson Bugesi."

"You wouldn't have a picture of this sister would you?"

"Not a recent one."

Brackenreid left to speak to Murdoch and Julia. "What do you think? Did you ever meet this sister, doctor?"

"I saw her around but never actually was introduced to her."

"Would you recognize her if you saw her again?"

"Maybe." He showed her the picture that Penny had created.

"Is that her?"

"I guess it could be."

Brackenreid went back into the interview room and laid the rendering on the table. "Is that your sister?"

"It could be I suppose."

"Is it or isn't it?"

"It's her."

"And where is your sister now?"

"I don't know."

"Well I think you'll be staying with us a little bit longer, sunshine."

"Why? I haven't done anything." Brackenreid left the room.

"Crabtree, have all stations looking for this woman, Amelia Bugesi, née Taylor and Samson Bugesi."

"Right away, sir."

"I want to go home now. My daddy has to tell me goodnight. I want my daddy."

"What about your mommy? Don't you miss your mommy?"

"Yes. I love my daddy and mommy. I want to go home."

"You can't go yet. Maybe later."

"My daddy is a policeman. He'll arrest you if you don't take me home."

"Hahaha. He has to catch me first. Tell me about your mommy. What do you and your mommy do together?"

"We play games. Julia knows the best games. And sometimes we go shopping. And we have lunch with William too."

"Who's William?"

"Daddy is William."

"Why do you call your parents by their names?"

"Because that's who they are. I've always called them by their names since I've known them."

"What do you mean, since you've known them?"

"Since I was 'dopted."

"You're adopted? So Julia isn't your real mother."

"Yes she is. The judge made William and Julia my new mommy and daddy."

"Hmmm. This might change things a bit. We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Girl Gone

Chapter 4

"She's been gone a whole day, inspector." Murdoch shook his head sadly. "I promised I'd always be there to tell her good night. I won't be there tonight. A child shouldn't have to go through this once let alone twice. When she was kidnapped after her parents were killed I promised to never let anything happen to her again. My promises aren't worth much are they?"

"We will get her back. And that's a promise I'm making to you."

"Then I hope yours are better than mine."

"We can be fairly sure that they don't intend to hurt her if this whole thing has been precipitated by the notion of not harming a child. This Amelia person's aim seems to be to punish your wife for past indiscretions."

"Any leads on where she might be?"

"She has rented a house here in Toronto but hasn't been back to it for two days, nor has her husband. They've been seen in the company of a man named Alton Miller, a rather large fellow known for his physical prowess. He has also been in prison."

"I'm going home to Julia. I'll send Margaret home. Let me know..."

"I know. I know. I'll inform you if we learn anything."

They were alone together in the house sitting on the sofa, saying nothing, but holding hands, heads touching. William heard someone at the door and went to check. Julia stayed seated, but heard a thump. "William, what is it?"

"William can't answer you just now, Julia."

As Julia turned around there stood Amelia Taylor and a rather large man. "What have you done to William?"

"Yes, Julia. It is a shame that your innocent husband has to suffer for your sins."

"What are you doing Amelia? Have you hurt William?"

"He'll survive."

"Give us our daughter back. She's just a little girl. Don't make her suffer."

"She's not suffering. We're being very kind to her. I've come only to make sure you are suffering. But you know, it's her daddy she calls for," Amelia taunted.

"They're very close. He rescued her when she was kidnapped before and now you've taken her again. Please let her go. I'll do anything ."

"It's too late to save your first baby, Julia. Why should you have this child?"

Julia whispered, "I love her. She loves me."

"Not enough. Goodbye Julia." Then they stepped over William's body and out the door.

Julia went to William. "Wake up. They're getting away." She shook him as he slowly opened his eyes. There was a large bruise on the side of his face.

Struggling to his feet he stumbled out the door, running after the carriage. Just then a man on horseback approached. As William pulled him out of the saddle and swung himself up he said, "Sorry," and kicked the horse into a canter, pursuing the carriage.

Julia was on the telephone to Brackenreid immediately. He and George arrived very quickly.

"Where's Murdoch, Doctor?"

"He commandeered a horse and chased after them. He has no weapon, no plan, and he had just been knocked unconscious. I'm very frightened for him. He was so angry."

"Which way did he go?"

"South."

"Come with me, Crabtree. Doctor, call the station and tell Higgins what has happened and have him get some men and arms and come after us."

William soon caught sight of the fleeing carriage and pulled back a little. It was on its way to the edge town. All he could think of was his little girl alone with strangers. It made his heart break. The carriage stopped in front of an old house. William dismounted and followed on foot. A man and woman entered. It was definitely Amelia Taylor, but he only suspected that the man was Alton Miller, by his size. Now William realized he had no course of action. Being unarmed he couldn't vey well storm into the house and demand Susannah's release. He crept closer to the house, distracted by the thought of how close his daughter was and he couldn't reach her. Suddenly from behind him he heard the click of a gun cocking. He froze and then his world went dark.

Alton Miller came into the house carrying the limp form of Detective William Murdoch.

"My god, Alton! What have you there?" asked Amelia Taylor Bugesi.

"I found him outside."

"Is he dead?"

"Nah. Just out cold again. He's going to have a real headache this time."

"Somehow he must have followed us."

As they spoke Samson Bugesi came into the room with Susie.

"Daddy! Daddy" What have you done to my Daddy?" Susie ran over to the big man carrying her father. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she grabbed William's hand. She stopped and studied him for a moment, looking for the rise and fall of his chest. Uncle George had told her if someone were breathing that they were alive. The little girl sighed when William drew a shallow breath.

"Well put him down. Things are getting complicated. Julia would be married to a cop."

Miller dumped William on the floor. Susie sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. Softly she cried, " Daddy, I'm scared. Please wake up."

Samson finally spoke. "We should just leave them here and get away while we can. Amelia, this plan of yours to punish Julia Ogden is falling apart."

"But Samson, she is an evil woman and must pay for her sins."

"We're the ones going to pay. This guy is a cop. You think no one is going to go looking for him and his daughter? The whole constabulary will be after us."

"I can take care of them both now," offered Miller.

Both the Bugesis looked at him alarmed.

"Then we'd be no better than Dr. Ogden."

"You're right, Samson. Let's just leave them here. Let's go. Now!"

The three kidnappers quickly got their things together and left the house, heading for the carriage. But as they exited the house, Inspector Brackenreid yelled, "Stop right there. Not another step. Higgins, Worsley, cuff them."

George called from in the house, "Sir. The detective and Susie are here."

"Thank god!" said the inspector as he entered.

George was bent over a body on the floor, Susie beside him. Brackenreid joined them and with George's help they pulled Murdoch to a sitting position. Susie threw her arms around his neck, but he still had not opened his eyes.

"Murdoch. Come on son, wake up." Slowly William came to. Seeing his daughter wrapped around his neck brought tears to his eyes as he hugged her tight.

"Oh Daddy! I missed you."

He laughed, "I missed you too, Sweetie." Looking up at the inspector he said, "Sir. I stole a horse."

Brackenreid laughed. "We'll take care of it. Let's get you both home."

"Daddy, let's go home to mommy."


	5. Chapter 5

Girl Gone

Chapter 5

When they entered the house Julia met them at the door. William was carrying Susie who had her arms locked around his neck. As soon as the child saw her mother she smiled.

"Mommy, mommy." Julia took Susie from William's arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh my sweet baby. You're safe." William joined them as he wrapped his arms around them both. Then he again took his daughter in his arms and started up the stairs.

Brackenreid stood at the door and called after the trio. "Tomorrow, Murdoch. Come in and we'll take care of business." Then he left.

They got Susie dressed for bed and William kissed her goodnight. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Sweetie."

"Don't cry Daddy. We're home now." She wiped a tear from his cheek with her tiny finger.

"Yes we are. Goodnight, Susannah."

Julia and William retired to their room. William was physically exhausted. Julia was emotionally so.

"Perhaps tonight we could make an exception."

Julia knew exactly what William meant. They had decided from day one with Susie that she would always sleep in her own bed, not with them. They didn't want to start a habit that would be hard to break.

"I have a better idea," she offered.

They changed into their bed clothes and then went back to Susie's room where they got into her bed with their little girl between them.

Not wanting to let Susie out of their sight, Julia and William brought her with them when they went to the station to face the kidnappers. Murdoch had several constables engaged in amusing her, but they didn't seem to mind. Susie was not a difficult child; precocious but not difficult. William sported a large bruise on his face and a lump on the back of his head where he'd been batted around by Alton Miller, but he actually was so relieved to have Susannah back that he didn't notice the discomfort.

"Alright, me ol' mucker, do you want to observe or be in there?"

"Observe I think. Julia?"

"Yes. I think that is best."

"That stupid cow. She killed my niece or nephew. She murdered a member of my family and then goes off and has another family of her own."

"Do you have any children, Mrs. Bugesi?"

"No."

"And why after all these years have you decided to visit your wrath on Dr. Ogden?"

"I read all about her in the newspapers. I knew she had remarried and started a family. I just didn't know the details."

"And you felt compelled to punish her?"

"Why, yes. She has defied god."

"I see. Well you will have plenty of time to get right with god from prison. Kidnapping and assault carry very stiff penalties, my dear," he said sarcastically.

The interviews with the men offered not much more. They apparently were just following Amelia's lead. Her husband was devoted to her and Miller was well paid.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything to them?" asked Brackenreid.

"I think not, sir. I'd just like to forget the whole thing. Julia?"

"It's a part of life my life I can never forget but I don't want to dwell on it. Have you released Jeremy?"

"Yes. We couldn't tie him in with his sister. So...I guess you want to go home?"

"I believe that is in order, if we may," replied William.

"Go,go. Take a few days."

As they walked in the door, William put Susie down. She ran to her rocking horse beside of which William had placed a mounting block so she could get on by herself.

"She's going to get over this a lot easier than we are, Julia. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I think so because I have you and Susie. He put his arms around her and kissed her.

Penny was able to come back as the nanny. Julia and William finally got so they didn't worry every time Susie was out of sight of one of them. And Susie acted like nothing had ever happened. She had no nightmares and went back to calling her parents by their given names.

William did have nightmares, almost every night for months. Julia would gently wake him and they would lie in each other's arms until morning.

Julia was once again able to come to peace with her fateful decision of her youth. She loved her husband and daughter and could not imagine her life any other way.

Margaret Brackenreid sighed happily. She had feared for the future of the Murdoch family, but now saw that they would be alright.


End file.
